


A taste of victory

by DobbyRocksYourSocks



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, I also have no idea if the team changes past season 1, Minor Angst, and all the other guys in Seirin as of season 1 but they don't really come into it, but I'm just covering bases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksYourSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksYourSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Squeaks and squeals of the polished court beneath his feet, the combined smell of rubber and sweat filling his nose and his heart pounding in his head, his veins practically throbbing. His chest heaving and his lungs gasping. There was the rough texture of a basketball in his hands, his eyes darted around the court rapidly as he bounced the ball cautiously."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A taste of victory

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just going to point out now that I've only just started watching KnB. I'm currently up to episode 22 of season 1 so I don't have the greatest grasp on the characters and I have absolutely no idea what happens past that point so don't spoil shit please. 
> 
> I just really wanted to write something for the smaller characters (so far hopefully) cause I always have a soft spot for them. Technically speaking the other second years are smaller characters as well but they play all the time so it's time to switch it around a bit I think.
> 
> One last thing, I know very little about the mechanics of basketball so lets just pretend this is accurate until I research a bit more.
> 
> Okay, enjoy! (Sorry again if anyone's too out of character.)

Squeaks and squeals of the polished court beneath his feet, the combined smell of rubber and sweat filling his nose and his heart pounding in his head, his veins practically throbbing. His chest heaving and his lungs gasping. There was the rough texture of a basketball in his hands, his eyes darted around the court rapidly as he bounced the ball cautiously. 

To his right was Kawahara, firmly guarded by a looming third year from their opposition. Ahead of him, slightly to his left was Furihata, he was attempting to break away from his opponent but he was too quick. His own opponent was rushing towards him furiously and left him with a minute amount of time to make a decision. Koganei was out of his sight but seemed to be struggling with his own mark. That only left Tsuchida. Spotting him on the right of the court Fukuda threw the ball and took off down the court closer to their hoop.

Tsuchida gripped the ball tightly and spun on his heel, he immediately began a dodging manoeuvre around his mark. It was a complex series of twists and turns, the ball continuously bouncing just out of his opponents reach before passing it off to Furihata. The brunette leapt in front of his mark, narrowly avoiding a foul as he let the ball fall into his palm and then down onto the polished boards beneath him in one fluid movement. Dribbling up the court further towards their impending victory.

The clock was slowly ticking away, two minutes left in the final quarter. Two minutes left and they were behind by 2 points but they knew they could get at least tied before the buzzer sounded. No, they knew they could win before that buzzer sounded.

Furihata danced around his opponents easily, hands moving with a graceful ease and bounce passing the ball between a particularly high players legs. Kawahara had since rushed up the court but before he could get a grip on the ball a smaller, faster player latched onto. He lobbed it up the court and directly into a grinning Koganei’s hands. He was practically hovering above the court, arms raised and eyes bright.

Koganei dropped to the ground and passed the ball to Tsuchida who had again evaded his opponent, Tsuchida dribbled for a few steps before throwing the ball behind his back to the left where Koganei was ready to accept the misdirected ball. Koganei naturally dance around his opponents, swerving and weaving with a steady hand and tricky feet that was eventually his downfall. His feet got tangled and Koganei began to fall face down, as he fell he twisted his body slightly so that he could throw a wild pass at Kawahara who caught it easily. Kawahara’s feet fell heavily on the glimmering court as he pounded down it, throwing a high pass over an opponent to Furihata who was stood beside the hoop. 

Furihata rocketed up and snatched the ball out of the air before his opponent even thought to jump and was passing the ball back to Kawahara who had only just stopped running as Furihata’s mark was spinning to block him. Kawahara stole a hurried look at the timer and saw that they were seconds away from the buzzer and knew he had to pass it off again or get to the three point line. 

“KAWAHARA!” Fukuda screamed, the bald high schooler’s eyes snapped to him and he bared his teeth in a wide, pleased grin. Fukuda stood behind the three point mark, arms outstretched and alone. But not for long.

The ball flew through the air rapidly and Fukuda leapt into the air, hands raised and ready to grasp the ball when another hand appeared before his face. Fukuda almost howled as he managed to wrap his hands around the ball before his vicious opponent and wrenched it away from his invading hand. Allowing him to begin to search for the angle he needed so that the ball would fall in.

He landed heavily, stumbling slightly but the ball was in his hands and held tight. His opponent rose tall above him and Fukuda huffed briefly before raising his arms and bending his wrists. His fingers flicked and the ball left his hands and soared upwards, arching over their opponents and falling directly through the hoop. A swish. 

The buzzer sounded and the court was briefly quiet making the ball bouncing across the court seem louder than anything they’d heard before. The bounces were quickly drowned out by a loud, celebratory roar that rose throughout the stands and on the court. The five Seirin players tipped back their heads and practically howled in excitement. Furihata was grinning wide and Kawahara was hopping about as though he hadn’t spent the past forty minutes sprinting about a basketball court. Koganei had grabbed Tsuchida by his forearms and spun him around, laughing and cheering in turn. Tsuchida joined his excitable teammate with shining eyes. Their benched teammates ran onto the court to congratulate them as the defeated team slumped off the court.

Kagami slapped Fukuda on the back in congratulations and Kukoro smiled at him with pride. Hyuuga had gripped Tsuchida by the shoulders and shook him lightly as he grinned, trying to reprimand them for acting too wildly but not really wanting to. Mitobe had laid an arm around Koganei and his teeth were glinting in the lights as he peered down proudly at his excitable friend. Kiyoshi too was laughing and smiling wide. Riko called them all in and they huddled around her excited form.

Fukuda’s heart pounding loudly in his ears drowned out whatever she was preaching and it was further pushed down as he allowed two simple thoughts to run through his head.

Seirin had won.

Because of them, the little band of benchwarmers.

-

Fukuda woke with a face splitting grin spread across his face, his cheeks already hurting due to the fact that he was probably grinning just as hard in his sleep previously. He leapt out of bed and ruffled his hair, feeling tired but happy. As he carried out his morning routine however he could feel the grin fading into a quiet smile and then even further until it was barely a curved corner of his lip until eventually his face fell into a frown.

After all, it was a dream.

A completely out of this world, out of this universe dream. 

Because everybody already knew. 

Benched players were benched for a reason.


End file.
